Wily Castle
, also known by other names such as Wily Fortress, Wily Stage, Skull Castle and Wily Tower, is the common name used for Dr. Wily's several fortresses with skull motif that appear as the final stages of most games from the original Mega Man series, though not all of them have names. They often have several hazards, mazes, strong enemies, a rematch against the Robot Masters, and a final fight against Wily inside one of his machines, like the Wily Machines and Wily Capsules. The amount of stages vary depending of the game, having from one to six stages. Appearances Mega Man 2 .]] The first Wily Castle to appear in the series. It has six stages. Mega Man 3 .]] The second Wily Castle used by Dr. Wily. It has six stages. Mega Man 4 .]] Dr. Wily's third Wily Castle, located in an area with snow. It has four stages. Mega Man 5 .]] The fourth Wily Castle. It has four stages. Mega Man 6 .]] The fifth Wily Castle. It has four stages. Mega Man 7 .]] The sixth Wily Castle. It has four stages. Mega Man 8 The Wily Tower is Dr. Wily's underground fortress in Mega Man 8. It has four stages. Mega Man 9 The Wily Castle from Mega Man 9. It has four stages. Mega Man 10 The Wily Castle from Mega Man 10, which has a giant tower that goes to space. It has five stages. Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge The Wily Castle in Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. It contains a single stage with five bosses: Bubble Man, Flash Man, Quick Man, Heat Man, and Enker. Mega Man II .]] The Wily Castle in ''Mega Man II is a single, short stage with four teleport hatches that leads to the stages of Needle Man, Magnet Man, Hard Man, and Top Man. After completing the four stages, Mega Man faces Quint and goes to the Wily Station. Mega Man III .]] The Wily Castle in ''Mega Man III, where Mega Man faces Punk. Mega Man: The Wily Wars The Wily Tower is Wily's fortress in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. It has four stages. Mega Man's Soccer Wily's unnamed fortress in Mega Man's Soccer has the last three fields from the Capcom Championship mode, the Enker Field, Blues Field, and Wily Field. Mega Man: Battle & Chase Wily Fortress Course is the last course in Mega Man: Battle & Chase, where the player races against Dr. Wily in a course with several hazards. Other media Wily Castle appeared in several Mega Man related media, including the Mega Man animated series, the Mega Man comic book series, Mega Man Megamix, the Rockman manga series, and Rockman & Forte, and Rockman 10 -Extra F-. Other fortresses Besides the Wily Castle, Dr. Wily also used a in the first four Game Boy games (two of them being space stations), the in Mega Man IV, and the Wily Star in Mega Man V. In the first Mega Man game, Wily's base is called Dr. Wily's Robot Manufacturing Plant, but was renamed Castle Wily in Mega Man Powered Up. The base of Lord Wily, Dr. Wily's counterpart from the Mega Man Battle Network series, is called Castle Wily in Mega Man Battle Network 3. Gallery File:Cartoonskullfortress.jpg|Skull Fortress from the Mega Man animated series. R&FWilyBase.jpg|Wily's fortress in the Rockman & Forte manga. RBSWilyBase.png|Wily's fortress in the manga story Rockman Burning Shot. Wily's Hideout.PNG|Wily's Hideout in MegaMan NT Warrior Wily Hideout - Destroyed.PNG|Wily's Hideout ruins Wily's Hideout ruins inside.PNG|Wily's Hideout ruins inside Trivia *''Mega Man 10'' marks the first appearance of Wily's castle being (at least part of) in space. Until this point, the only fortresses in space were the stations and battleships in the "Rockman World" series for the Game Boy. This is also the tallest building in the series, preceding other buildings like the Jakob Orbital Elevator from Mega Man X8 and the Neo Arcadia Tower from Mega Man Zero. *Interestingly, almost all of the Wily Castles and other fortress have a pipe-shaped chimney-like detail on the right side. See also ''.]] *Dr. Wily's Robot Manufacturing Plant *Wily Station *Wily Battleship *Wily Star *Lanfront Ruins *Dr. Cossack's Citadel *Proto Man's Castle *Mr. X's Castle *Castle Wily es:Wily Castillo Category:Mega Man locations